newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Aguilar
Freddy Aguilar (Actor, Master) 12/03/2001 Born: December 03, 2001 (Age 16) United States, New York Residence: USA, New York City Filmography Films Piglet’s Big Movie (2003) Scooby-Doo! And the Monster of Mexico (2003) Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown (2003) Recess: Taking The Fifth Grade (2003) Recess: All Growned Down (2003) Clifford’s Really Big Movie (2004) Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2004) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends: House Of Bloo’s (2004) The Incredibles (2004) Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (2005) Pooh’s Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) Tarzan 2 (2005) Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) Bambi 2 (2006) Pokémon: Laucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) The Fox And the Hound 2 (2006) Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) Pokémon: Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2007) Pokémon: The Rise Of Darkrai (2008) Pokémon: Giratina And The Sky Warrior (2009) Pokémon: Arceus And The Jewel Of Life (2009) Pokémon: Zoroark: Master Of Illusions (2011) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) (Jaden Yuki) Winnie The Pooh (2011) Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom (2011) P''okémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice (2012)'' Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) Pokémon: Dianice and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) Yo-Kai Watch: The Movie (2014) Big Hero 6 (2014) Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2015) The Peanuts Movie (2015) The Good Dinosaur (2015) The Secret Life of Pets (2016) Pokémon: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) Pokémon: I Choose You! (2017) Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie (2017) Coco (2017) Rocko’s Modern Life: Static Cling (2018) Incredibles 2 (2018) Television My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003–2009) (Brad, Tuck, Sheloden) The Fairy OddParents (2004) Hey Arnold! (2003–2004) Sonic X (2003–2006) (Chris) MegaMan NT Warrior (2003–2006) Clifford’s Puppy Days (2003–2006) (Clifford) George Shrinks (2003–2004) As Told by Ginger (2003–2006) Xiaolin Showdown (2003–2006) Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones? (2003) Tutenstein (2003–2008) Rocket Power (2003–2004) Rubbadubbers (2003–2006) Inuyasha (2003–2006; 2012–2013) Code Lyoko (2003–2007) My Dad the Rock Star (2003–2004) Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005–2008) (Aang, Toph, Zuko) Cyberchase (2004–2010; 2013–Present) Codename: Kids Next Door (2004–2008) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004–2006) Duel Masters (2004–2006) (Shobu, Rekuta) Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends (2004–2005) Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004–2006) (Yumi) Astro Boy (2003 TV Series) (2004–2007) (Astro Boy) The Powerpuff Girls (2003–2005) Teen Titans (2003–2006) Martin Mystery (2003–2006) Sabrina’s Secret Life (2003–2004) Pokémon: Advanced (2003–2004) (Max, Drew) Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004–2005) (Max, Drew) Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005–2006) (Max, Drew) Pokémon Chornicles (2006) Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006–2007) (Max, Drew) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2007–2008) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension (2008–2009) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles (2009–2010) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors (2010–2011) Blue’s Clues (2004) Baby Looney Tunes (2004–2006) Atomic Betty (2004–2006) All Grown Up! (2004–2008) Maya & Miguel (2004–2007) Danny Phantom (2004–2007) Ben 10 (2005 TV Series) (2005–2008) (Ben Tennyson) The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005–2007) Go Diego Go! (2005–2009) Dragon Tales (2005) Bob the Builder (2005–2012) Robotboy (2005–2008) Naruto (2005–2009) Johnny Test (2005–2008) Krypto the Superdog (2005–2006) American Dragon: Jake Long (2005–2007) ChalkZone (2005–2008) Angelina Ballerina (2005–2006) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005–2008) (Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011–2013) Spider Riders (2006–2007) Eureka Seven (2006–2007) Squirrel Boy (2006–2007) Powerpuff Girls Z (2006–2007) Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006–2008) Tom And Jerry Tales (2006–2008) Horseland (2006–2008) Mama Mirabelle’s Home Movies (2007–2008) Dinosaur King (2007–2010) (Max, Rex) My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007–2010) El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007–2008) The Land Before Time (2007–2008) Three Deilvery (2008–2009) Famous 5: On The Case (2008) Martha Speaks (2008–2014) Toot & Puddle (2008–2009) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2008–2011) Dora the Explorer (2003–2006) Ben 10: Alien Force (2008–2010) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010–2012) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008–2009) (Marucho, Shun, Joseph Joe Brown, Klaus Von Herzon, Billy Gerbert, Rikimaru, Ryo, Tatsuya, Kenta, Kenji, Makoto, Takashi, Kosuke, Christopher, Travis) Bakugan: Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (2009–2010) (Baron, Marucho) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010–2011) (Marucho) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011–2012) (Marucho, Shun, Robin, Noah) Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010–2011) (Yu Tendo, Kenta) Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011–2012) (Yu Tendo, Kenta) Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012–2013) (Yu Tendo, Kenta) Beyblade: Shogun Steel (2013–2014) The Amazing Spiez! (2009–2012) Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2009–2012) Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2009–2010) The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2010) Chloe’s Closet (2010–Present) Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (2010–2011) Bubble Guppies (2011) (Gil, Nonny) Pokémon: Black & White (2011–2012) Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies (2012–2013) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova (2013) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (2013) Redakai: Conquer the Kairu (2011–2012) Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011–2016) The Legend Of Korra (2012–2014) Digimon Fusion (2013–2015) Tenkai Knights (2013–2014) Peanuts (2014–Present) Pokémon: The Series: XY (2014) (Clemont) Pokémon: XY Kalos Quest (2015) (Clemont) Yo-Kai Watch (2015–Present) Sonic Boom (2014–2017) Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2014–2017) Phineas And Ferb (2015) Pokémon: XY & Z (2016–2017) (Clemont) The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (2016–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016–Present) The Loud House (2016–Present) Max & Ruby (2016–2017) OK K.O Let’s Be Heroes (2017–Present) Big Hero 6: The Series (2017–Present) Mega Man (2018 TV Series) (2018–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (2018–Present) Muppet Babies (2018) (2018–Present) Blue’s Clues (Reboot) (TBA 2018) Live-Action Freddy Aguilar the Show (1990–2008) Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Musical: The Movie (2002) Freddy Aguilar The Show: The Tokyo Japan Movie (2020) Video Games Mario Kart: Double Dash (2003) Mario Superstar Baseball (2005) Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt (2005) Cartoon Network Racing (2006) Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) Mario Kart Wii (2008) Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) Mario Super Sluggers (2008) Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2009) Bakugan: Defenders of the Core (2010) Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (2010) Sonic Free Riders (2010) Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) Nicktoons MLB (2011) Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) Sonic Dash (2013) Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) Mario Kart 8 (2014) Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (2017) Mario Sports Superstars (2017)